


Shall We Dance

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Based loosely off of two Anonymous RequestsHi!! I absolutely love your writing and was wondering if I could request something like Poe being super embarrassed that he can’t dance after a large party with the rebellion and the reader being super embarrassed that she can’t pilot, so they come to an agreement that they help each other.omg i love your writing so much!! i’m glad someone loves Poe as much as i do lol. anyway, just a really fluffy Poe x reader where idk the reader’s personality is kind of like Padme and Poe just treats her like a princess all the  time and just lots of fluff like him bringing her stuff back from his missions. thank you so much you’re wonderful!





	Shall We Dance

          Poe stood awkwardly at the edge of the party, shifting his foot from one to the other. He took a long sip of his drink as he thought about just how much he hated this part of the job.  

          Most of the time his duties as Commander were relatively easy; lead his squad members into battle, shoot down as many Tie-fighters as he can and try to get all his people back alive.  Yes, there was paper work, and maintenance on his X-Wing, but those were things he could deal with.  Having to play dress up among the elite of the Republic as a kind of prop while Leia went around the room trying to negotiate ships and funds to the Resistance, not so much.

          He understood why of course.  He was the best pilot in the Republic Fleet, and proud of it, but this politics stuff always left him feeling agitated.  It was too two-faced, too under the table for him to feel comfortable.  He preferred his battles to be fought out in the open, with the rules clearly established so it was be easy to tell if the other was cheating.  But, it was necessary and for the time being he would have to suck it up and do his job.

          He finished off his drink and went to go for another one when a young looking Togruta girl walked up to him.  She was the daughter of one of the senators if he remembered correctly, but he couldn’t remember her name.  

          “Excuse me, Commander,” she asked, in a soft shy voice.  “I was wondering, that is, if it isn’t much trouble, I mean, if you want to, would you possibly dance with me?”

          If he was still holding his drink, he might had spat it out.  A mild panic took over him as he tried desperately to think of some excuse.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to dance with the girl, she seemed nice enough, but he knew exactly what kind of embarrassment he’d bring, not to just himself, but to General Organa as soon as he stepped out on the dance floor.

          He then started to realize he hadn’t said anything.  He had just been staring at the girl in stunned silence, and a look of embarrassment and disappointment was starting to show on her face.

          He covered up with a fake gulp as if he just finished off his drink before slipping on an easy smile.

          “I’m honored you asked me,” he said, kindly. “But you see…”

          “Dameron,” a voice cut in.

          Poe turned, surprised to see you standing right behind him.

           “Leia needs to see you,” you said, in a clipped professional tone.

           He glanced between you and the Torgruta girl and back again.

           “Like, right now, right now,” he asked.

           “Yes, she’s waiting on you,” you said, before turning your attention to the girl behind him, smiling kindly.  “I’m sorry to take him away from you Cesha.”

           Cesha shook her head as if it wasn’t any trouble at all.

           “I understand,” she said.  She then gave Poe one last smile, before turning away and back to a group of other girls huddled in the corner.

           Poe felt a stab of guilt as he noticed her shoulders slump a little once she reached her friends.  One of the girls put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Cesha covered her disappointment in a small smile.

           “You better start following me or she’ll get suspicious,” you said in a low voice, snapping him back to reality.  His brows furrowed in confusion, but before he could say anything you and turned and made your way out of the main ballroom.  Poe followed after you, coming to a mostly empty hallway. You paid little mind to the people around you as you found a comfortable place against the wall, giving your feet some much needed relief.  You turned to him, nodding to the place beside you.

           “Join me Commander?”

           Poe looked at you completely lost, but then, suddenly, he understood.  

           “Leia doesn’t need me right now, does she.”

           “No,” you said honestly.  “Although, she will be finishing soon.  We can make our exit then.”

           Poe couldn’t help but wince slightly at the implication.  It was no secret he wasn’t a dancer, but having to have you swoop in to cover for him was a definite low point of the evening.  He breathed out a sigh and took a spot next to you on the wall.

           “Guess I should thank you,” he said begrudgingly.

           “It’s my job to make Senator Organa look good,” you said. “I was saving us both the embarrassment.”

           Poe felt like he should had been insulted, but the irony in your voice only made him smile.

           He didn’t know under what other circumstances he would had met you.  He had spent his entire life either in the jungles of Yavin Four or on a military base, while you came from a prominent family on Naboo; every single member of which seemed to have a hand in government. Your mother had even been queen for a time, and a beloved one by all accounts.  You had been groomed to follow in her footsteps, but, you took a different path. One which lead you to the senate, Leia, and finally the Resistance. Yet, despite the comparatively low ambition of your station, you still retained the poise and cool confidence of royalty.  Poe had never seen anything like it and, in some ways, it intimidated him. But there was always a smile there, a small glint in your eye to break the façade if only for a moment and he would once again feel at ease.

           “Although I will say, you really should learn,” you continued carefully. “I can’t always come in to rescue you.”

           Poe gave a non-committal shrug.

           “I’ve had other things on my mind.”

           “Understandable,” you conceded, “but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t learn.  I could teach you, if you’d like.”

           This surprised Poe causing his raise an eyebrow as he looked at you.

           “You? Teach me how to dance?”

           “Is that so strange?”

           “Yeah, actually it is.”

           He folded his arms, looking at you intently. He was getting better at spotting the different masks you wore, and something told him you weren’t offering out of altruism.  

           “What do you get out of it?” he asked.

           You pursed your lips meeting his challenge with a hard gaze.

           “It makes my job easier if members of the high command can actually be sociable on these occasions,” you stated. “That is rather their purpose.”

           Poe waved you off, not buying it for a second.

           “Fine, I get that, but why would _you_ teach me?”

           You considered him carefully with that perfect mask, but it didn’t last. Eventually, you let out a sigh, shifting your stance as if what you had to say next was physically painful.

           “I thought we could come to a mutually beneficial agreement. I find myself in need of a teacher as well.  It is becoming clear that I will need to familiarize myself with Starships sooner rather than later, and I believe you would be the best man to help me.”

           Poe looked at you in astonishment a small smile spreading across his face.

           “You don’t know how to fly.”

           “I know how to fly,” you said, a little defensive, “but a cruiser is a far cry from X-Wing and that’s not even taking into account combat situations.”

           Poe thought about it for a moment.  You were right of course.  Starships were completely different from civilian ships. He also had to admire your willingness to get into the fight, even if your image of you behind the controls of the X-Wing seemed almost comedic.

           “So, I teach you how to fly, you teach me how to dance.  Is that it?” he asked.

           “Essentially.”

           His smile grew a little wider, giving you a sideways glance.

           “You know, princess, you could had just said that.”

           He could spot just the lightest touch of a blush on your cheeks as you met his gaze, smiling a bit yourself.

           “Well I do have my pride, Commander,” you said lightly, “as do you.”

           Poe felt like he should argument the point but decided against it.  After all, you weren’t wrong.  

           “So, do we have an agreement?” you said, offering your hand to shake.

           Poe took it, unable to keep the laugh from escaping his lips.

           “Not sure how much good it would do,” he said, dropping his grip. “I doubt I’m going to need to dance for much longer.”

           The smile on your face fell, your eyes growing suddenly distant.

           “For both our sakes I hope you’re wrong,” you said quietly.

           Poe frowned, as the whole weight of the implication came down on him. But before he could say anything, Leia came down the hallway.

           “Please tell me, you’re just as ready to leave as I am,” she said briskly. “There is only so much of Senator Tarr’s monologuing I can handle.”

           The smile on your face returned as you nodded in agreement.

           “You’ll hear no complaints from me,” you said.

           Leia then turned to Poe, meeting him with a half-smile.

           “You can go ahead and loosen that collar Dameron, we’re getting out of here.”

           “Yes ma’am,” he said, gladly unbuttoning the first few buttons of his uniform, finally giving himself room to breathe.

           “C’mon Y/N, I need your ear while we walk.”

           You nodded in compliance and quickly took a place beside the general, walking in step.

           Poe followed behind only catching bits and pieces of the conversation talking about which senators were or were not on her side, supply chains and all the other behind the scenes mechanics that made the whole Resistance run. However, his mind wasn’t on the conversation in front of him.  Instead, he found himself thinking about what you had said.  

          War was coming, you both knew it.  But, you had still offered to teach him.  You still had hope. He had to admire that.

          You stole a glance behind you, catching his eye and offering a small eye roll as Leia continued to prattle on.  He gave you a smile in return, feeling his heart beat just a little faster in his chest.

          Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please comment and kudos is you are so inclined


End file.
